Aluminum alloys are constantly being considered for fatigue critical applications in the aeropropulsion industry. Alloys such as 6061, 2024 or 7075 are well established and have been used for low temperature applications in both automotive and aerostructural applications for a long time. However, the useful temperature range for these materials is at or below 200° F. Attempts have been made to develop higher temperature aluminum based alloys including Al—Fe—Mo—V, Al—Fe—Si—V, and Al—Fe—Ce (hereafter referred to as “conventional dispersion strengthened materials”). These alloys have microstructures resulting in a good balance of properties at the subscale level. Unfortunately, their transition to a production scale resulted in a reduction of strength properties. This result was due to a number of factors, but was primarily driven by the need to go to higher temperatures during primary extrusion of consolidated precursor powder billets. The high temperatures required for primary extrusion of the conventional dispersion strengthened materials are a consequence of the fact that the strengthening second phase size is finest in the unextruded powder resulting in the material having the highest strength at that point. By going to higher temperatures, the strength can be lowered to allow commercial scale extrusion, but the higher temperatures can drive undesirable phase transformations and microstructural coarsening that lowers strength. Even when such phases do not transform, the longer heat up and soak times required for larger scale material production lead to coarsening of the strengthening phases and a concomitant lowering of the strength.